Rescatando a Near
by Shionlover
Summary: Near ha sido secuestrado por una asociación secreta. Ahora es el turno de Mello, Matt y Halle rescatarlo de un terrible destino...¿Podrán lograrlo?
1. La desaparición

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, soy nueva en la sección de Death Note...entonces, ¡mucho gusto! Si me quieren conocer un poco más los invito a pasar a leer mi perfil n.n**

**Este fic es de un universo alternativo donde son chicos con vidas normales, son detectives inexpertos ya que como dije, es un universo alternativo y aquí no son los genios que suelen ser en la serie original...solo un poco xD**

**Espero que les guste y les dejo éste fic demente...Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

Near se talló los ojos por milésima vez desde que el ordenador había marcado las tres de la mañana. Posiblemente la razón no era la hora, más bien, era porque había estado diecisiete horas sin haber despegado los ojos de la valía la pena.

Su hobby, o mejor dicho su obsesión, eran los misterios que encontraba en internet. En estos momentos, investigaba los detalles de un fenómeno que sucedió en 1518, llamado _Dancing Plague_[1]. Un suceso "paranormal" que llamaba la atención a cualquiera. La misión que se había propuesto a sí mismo, era la de encontrarle razones lógicas a éste tipo de acontecimientos.

Comenzó a anotar los datos y las hipótesis en su siempre fiel libreta. Una libretita roja, de pasta dura y un espiral mal hecho, donde estaban anotados cientas de miles de hipótesis, que de seguro una gran parte podían ser las soluciones reales para los misterios...

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse inconscientemente, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a cabecear hacia adelante. El lápiz con el que escribía, resbaló por toda la hoja hasta que la rompió con el filo de la ése momento, no se había percatado de que ya estaba dormido. Resopló con desgana y se levantó de su silla. Necesitaba un café urgentemente.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación estrepitosamente, después de todo, no había nadie a quién despertar. Sus padres habían ido a un crucero y no regresarían hasta dentro de algunas semanas.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Puso el agua a hervir en la máquina y esperó hasta que terminara su trabajo la máquina...Mientras esperaba, se recargó en la mesa de madera que se encontraba justo en el centro de la cocina, fijando su vista en los azulejos del piso.

Comenzó a estudiar en su mente todo lo que había leído del caso. Tal vez para muchos era una obsesión muy estúpida y tediosa, pero lo que en realidad el albino quería, era ser el mejor detective del mundo. Y de una forma u otra lo pensaba lograr. Creía que para prepararse a sí mismo, debía resolver casos fáciles de encontrar en internet, para después enseñarlos al mundo y demostrar de lo que estaba hecho; aunque eso implicara pasar diecisiete horas en el ordenador.

Cuando al fin terminó de calentarse el agua, terminó de prepararse su café y volvió a encerrarse en su cuarto, como una zarigüeya en su madriguera. Se sentó de nuevo frente al ordenador, para después darle un gran sorbo a su café sintiendo una pequeña quemadura en su lengua.

Antes de volver a escribir en su libreta, notó una ventana de más en su computadora. Era un mensaje que alguien le había mandado. Su primer pensamiento fue en Mello o Matt, pero ninguno de los dos era; el nombre del usuario era un tanto extraño.

-¿Bloodyboy513?-Se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta.

No conocía a nadie en persona que tuviera un usuario con ése nombre. Confuso, leyó atentamente el mensaje que le había mandado.

_Bloodyboy513: Entonces...¿Te gusta resolver misterios?_

Near entonces asimiló que podía ser uno de sus seguidores en su Blog. No eran muchos, ya que solo había publicado una de sus tantas hipótesis sobre una página web, donde podrían estar involucrados psicópatas y sociópatas, el albino no le había dado mucha importancia porque estaba menos del cuarenta por ciento seguro, de que en realidad fuera cierto lo que él decía, además de que el buscaba más que nada, sucesos que se creía que eran paranormales. Desde ése entonces dejó el caso y no volvió a escribir en su Blog.

Después de pensarlo algunos minutos, era obvio que tenía que ser un seguidor, por lo que decidió contestarle a su pregunta sin ninguna importancia.

_Si, de hecho es a lo que me he estado dedicando éstos días._

Casi de inmediato, el usuario contestó al albino dejándolo impresionado por la rapidez.

_Bloodyboy513:Entonces, tienes que ver esto..._

Near esperó a que le mandara un link, o algo por el estilo. Podría ser un caso interesante el cual resolver, pero no le mandaba ningún otro mensaje.

Comenzó a juguetear con uno de sus rulos blancos, que caía por su frente. Había terminado su café incluso, pero no le enviaba nada. Estuvo a punto de rendirse, cuando al fin le había mandado el mensaje.

Como se lo esperaba, era un link. Era un link de la misma página que había mencionado en su blog, solo que ahora lo llevaría a una sub página muy profunda, por el hecho de que había una gran cantidad de dígitos y letras después de la diagonal.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió el link. Podría ser al fin una oportunidad de resolver un misterio a su cien porciento. No pudo evitar sonreír de tan solo pensarlo.

La página se cargó por completo casi de inmediato, tenía un título en inglés que decía: "Lo que has estado esperando...", Las letras parecían como si alguien las hubiera hecho con sus propios dedos y con sangre, dando un aspecto un tanto perturbador.

.Lo que estaba debajo del título era un video; no sucedía nada en él, solo un pasillo de un lugar abandonado, con las paredes asquerosas y hasta alguna que otra rata se podía adelantar ni poner pausa, por un segundo creyó que terminaría siendo algo como un _screamer_[2].

Intentó cerrarlo pero no se le permitía esa acción. Lo volvió a intentar varias veces pero no lo lograba. Posiblemente tenía un virus que no se lo permitía, a menos que apagara todo el sistema.

Un mensaje nuevo llegó.

_Bloodyboy513:Se paciente, tienes que esperar un poco..._

Hizo exactamente lo que le dijo. Esperó hasta que su reloj marcara casi las cinco de la mañana. Entonces comenzó a suceder algo muy extraño que llamó la atención del albino. En el video, se seguía viendo el mismo pasillo, solo que esta vez se escuchaba el eco de unas pisadas, después se escuchó el rechinido de una puerta.

-Por favor, déjenme ir-Una voz masculina se podía oír desde el fondo del pasillo.

Near escuchaba y veía atentamente el video. La voz del hombre sonaba aterrada, al borde del llanto y la desesperación.

-¡Se los suplico!-Gritó a todo pulmón, para después comenzar a llorar.

Unos ladridos comenzaron a escucharse cada vez más y más cerca, después el hombre comenzó a gritar de nuevo.

-¡No!

Ésta vez se escucharon pisadas de alguien corriendo, y detrás de él, había otro tipo de pisadas, más rápidas y apenas se escuchaba cuando tocaban el suelo. Entonces la víctima apareció.

Un hombre que no pasaba de los treinta años, con cabello largo y castaño al igual que su barba. Su aspecto le recordaba a Tom Hanks en la película "Naufrago" sus pantalones y camisa estaban rotos, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de lodo dándole un aspecto desagradable.

La pobre víctima tropezó con su propio pie quedando en el ángulo perfecto para verlo en el video. Después aparecieron tres perros, un pitbul, un doberman y un rottweiler. Sin pensarlo comenzaron a morderlo de forma salvaje, haciendo que chorros de sangre corrieran por el suelo.

El hombre gritaba desgarradoramente pidiendo ayuda.

Near aterrado comprendió lo que sucedía. No era ningún video común y corriente, era una grabación que estaba sucediendo en éste mismo instante, con una persona siendo torturada de verdad.

Quedó paralizado observando como los perros hacían pedazos a ese pobre hombre. Un silbido se escuchó por todo el pasillo, los perros inmediatamente se detuvieron y se sentaron en fila a lado de la víctima, la cual ya no se movía ni un centímetro, aunque aún respiraba.

Una persona sumamente tranquila llegó poniéndose en cunclillas a lado del hombre. Vestía todo de negro, de pies a cabeza sin mostrar un milímetro de piel, en cuanto a su rostro, estaba cubierto por una máscara con boca y ojos mal pintados dándole un aspecto terrorífico. En su mano derecha llevaba un cuchillo sucio y con sangre vieja, aún así, se veía demasiado afilado.

Entonces empuñó el cuchillo hacia el pecho de la víctima...

Near cerró los ojos sin poder observar otro segundo más. Un grito medio ahogado se escuchó, y después silencio absoluto...Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, ya todo había terminado, la página se cerró por sí sola, volviendo a la página de la conversación de antes.

Comenzó a respirar pesadamente una y otra vez sin poder controlarse. Dió un salto del susto cuando escuchó que le habían mandado un nuevo mensaje.

_Bloodyboy513: Eres un gran detective, lástima que intentaste resolver el caso equivocado albino._

Esto último hizo que temblara de pies a cabeza...¿Como sabía cual era su aspecto físico?

Sus ojos se dirigieron lentamente hacia su cámara web.

-¡Demonios!-Maldijo para después tomar la cámara y lanzarla contra la pared, provocando que cayera hecha mil pedazos.

Volvió al ordenador y cerró la ventana de la conversación,seguidas todas las demás que había abierto. Antes de que pudiera apagar todo el equipo, se apagó por sí mismo, después el apagón sucedió en toda la casa provocando que no pudiera ver nada.

-Esto no puede estar pasando-Se dijo a sí mismo-Fue una coincidencia, eso es todo.-Trataba de calmarse hablando consigo mismo.

Tuvo que callarse, cuando unas pisadas comenzaron a subir las escaleras lentamente. Lo habían rastreado mientras hablaba con el usuario y veía la grabación. ¿¡Como no se le ocurrió eso antes?!

La perilla de la puerta comenzó a girar lentamente hasta que se abrió. Near se sujetó fuertemente a su silla, al ver a un hombre con la misma máscara que la del video...

**¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si Dependiendo de los reviews seguiré el fic.**

**1.-Dancing Plague: En español "La epidemia de baile" o "Plaga de baile" fue un acontecimiento sucedido en Estrasburgo, Francia por el año de 1518. Esto se le llamó así porque diversas personas bailaron sin descanso durante días, y al cabo de un mes comenzaron a sufrir invalidez en las piernas, ataques epilépticos y a vomitar sangre. La mayoría murió por infartos y fenómeno comenzó cuando una mujer, Frau Troffea, comenzó a bailar incontroladamente en una calle de Estrasburgo. Esto duró entre cuatro y seis días. En una semana, otras treinta o cuarenta personas se habían unido a ella y en un mes había en las calles aproximadamente cuatrocientos danzantes. (Para mejor información consultar wikipedia)**

**2.-Screamer: un screamer es una animación- vídeo el cual tiene como finalidad asustar a la persona que lo este visualizando.**

**Creo que eso es todo. Gracias por leer y dejen un review!**

**SALUDOS**


	2. ¿Será posible?

**Hola! Sé que me tardé mucho en publicar pero estaba estresada con las clases y luego se descompuso mi lap y bla bla bla, fue horrible Dx pero al fin aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste. La verdad es que mis historias son usualmente de drama y romance, entonces hacer una historia de resolver misterios es una nueva aventura para mi xD Espero que les sea de su agrado**

Era de noche, el viento soplaba con fuerza. Cualquiera se sentiría intimidado estando en un bosque a estas horas, cualquiera menos Matt. Se encaminaba hacia donde se supone que se reuniría con Mello y Halle, y la ruta más corta era por ese bosque.

La luz de la luna fue su guía para no chocar con algún árbol o roca, al poco tiempo llegó a su destino.

-Al fin llegas-Matt reconoció la voz de Mello, tenía un tono muy seco. ¿Tan serio era el asunto del que les quería hablar? Tuvo que prender un cigarrillo para concentrarse en lo que le diría su amigo.

-Lamento llegar tarde, la verdad es que me quedé jugando League of Legends y se me pasaron las horas.

El rubio rodó los ojos. Era increíble que fuera tan vicioso con sus videojuegos.

Matt miró por todos lados sin encontrar a la chica que también fue citada. Supuso entonces que no había podido venir. Sin hacer algún comentario sobre ella, se sentó en el húmedo pasto mientras que Mello se recargó en un árbol.

-Supongo que te preguntarás por qué te llamé a ti y Halle.

Mello seguía hablando con un tono muy seco sin ningún tipo de expresión. Sacó de su bolsillo una barra de chocolate y le dio un mordisco.

Matt siempre admiró a su amigo, era una persona muy inteligente y culta, siempre sabía como resolver los problemas a su alrededor sin dejar de conservar la calma, de seguro ahora mismo quería resolver alguna situación importante, ya que no era normal que lo quisiera ver casi a medianoche.

-¿Te lo preguntas o no Matt?-La voz del chico logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento, me distraje, ¿Qué dijiste?-Colocó de nuevo el cigarrillo en sus labios.

-Que si te preguntas porqué te llame.

-La verdad no...no habíamos hecho una reunión desde que Near perdió el contacto con nosotros.

-Por eso los llamé-Mordió su barra de chocolate-Tiene que ver con Near.

-No lo sé Mello, deberíamos de dejar estas cosas, ahora que solo somos tres los que quedamos ya no son divertidas las reuniones, y hoy ni siquiera vino Halle.

-No tiene que ver con quienes falten Matt, es cierto que Near fue el que creó nuestro grupo, pero eso no va a afectar nuestra relación. La salida del grupo por parte de Near fue inesperada, pero eso no nos va a separar, ahora deberíamos estar más unidos que nunca.

Hace algunos años, Near formó un grupo teniendo el sueño de que algún día, todos se convertirían en famosos investigadores. Al principio Matt y los demás aceptaron unirse ya que parecía divertido, pero mientras más pasó el tiempo, el sueño por parte de todos creció, volviéndose unos inadaptados sociales que usaban sus cualidades para resolver misterios, pero ahora que Near había decidido irse, todo se derrumbó un poco.

Matt reflexionó lo que dijo el rubio, recordando momentos geniales que habían compartido juntos. Eran un grupo muy extraño, teniendo en cuenta las diferentes personalidades de cada uno.

Mello, el chico rudo e intelectual; Halle, la astuta y llena de energía; Matt, el gamer y hacker; Near, el tranquilo y con cualidades de inteligencia sobrehumanas. Vaya grupo de amigos.

-Tienes razón, Mello-Repuso el gamer-Por lo menos hay que rescatar lo que queda. Y si Near no piensa volver, por mucho que duela, nos adaptaremos a ello. Además, el se lo pierde.

-Comenzaremos una nueva etapa.-Mello sonó más tranquilo.-Ahora, la verdadera razón por la que estamos aquí.

-¿Verdadera?-Preguntó confuso Matt.-¿Que no tenía que ver esto con Near?

-Si tiene que ver con él.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Mello no contestó, en cambio, se quedó observando los árboles que se encontraban detrás de su amigo con un rostro serio. Al parecer no encontraba las palabras con las cuales comenzar la conversación. Terminó su chocolate y guardó la envoltura en su bolsillo.

-Ha costado lo que nos han dicho sobre Near-Comenzó.-La verdad es que nos llegó de sorpresa cuando nos dijeron que había desaparecido, por lo que todos asumieron, que escapó de su casa.

Matt escuchaba con atención, al mismo tiempo de que se percataba de que algo serio estaba pasando por la cabeza de su amigo. Asintió sin interrumpirle, apagó la colilla del cigarro con la suela del zapato.

-Ayer encontré mi celular en la biblioteca, cuando creí que me lo habían robado.-Continuó el rubio.-Si mal no recuerdas, eso sucedió el mismo día en que se fue Near, ¿Y sabes qué?-Clavó su vista en el suelo, analizando sus siguientes palabras.-Tenía llamadas perdidas suyas, del mismo día de la desaparición.

Entonces Matt se levantó de un brinco.

-¿Te dejó algún mensaje?, ¿Algún correo de voz?, ¿Sabes donde está?

Mello, sin perder su tranquilidad, negó con la cabeza.

-La verdad es que me esta preocupando un poco.

-¡¿Por qué?!-No recibió respuesta del rubio

Conociéndolo, sabía que no iba a dar una respuesta hasta que Matt se tranquilizara.

Intentó calmarse un poco. Ahora que Near, siendo su líder había desaparecido, Mello tomaba la iniciativa de uno. Natural, ya que ni él ni Halle tenían madera para eso. Fue algo que se dio sin ninguna queja, algo que solo sucedía en grupos verdaderamente unidos como ellos. En verdad que estos 3 años no habían pasado en vano.

-¿Por qué?-Dijo más relajado.

Mello lo miró de reojo por unos segundos, después volvió a clavar su vista en el suelo.

-Near me llamó esa noche tres veces-Matt apretó los puños tratando de no perder la calma, eso no sonaba para nada bien.-Pero eso no es todo, esas llamadas fueron marcadas en un lapso de dos minutos. Fueron enviadas a las cinco de la mañana.

Matt se quedó pasmado en su lugar sin ni siquiera respirar.

-¿Tienes alguna conclusión?-Preguntó Mello.

La respuesta fue inmediata.

-Está claro que a Near tenía mucho interés en hablar contigo.

Mello por primera vez en la noche sonrió.

-Debemos ser un poco más rigurosos en este tipo de situaciones.-Su lado intelectual abrió paso a la conversación-Near no tenía interés en hablar conmigo, necesitaba hablar conmigo, que es diferente. Necesitaba hablar conmigo en ese mismo instante, así explicando su número de llamadas en tan poco tiempo.

-Pero no volvió a llamarte más tarde, ¿Por qué?-Se preguntó el castaño.

-No tiene sentido...¿Por qué me querría llamar tan desesperadamente cuando su plan era escaparse de su casa en la madrugada?No encuentro una razón coherente para que lo hiciera, y solamente me llamó a mi, ni siquiera a ustedes dos. Es ridículo.

-Es ridículo-Una voz concordó con lo que dijo Mello, provenía de la oscuridad que formaban los árboles.-Es ridículo si mantenemos la idea de que Near se fue por cuenta propia.

Halle salió de la oscuridad, acababa de llegar y logró escuchar la última parte de la plática.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó Matt a la chica.

Ella fue y se colocó al lado de Mello recargándose en el mismo árbol.

-Creí que no vendrías.-Habló el rubio.

-Pues aquí estoy-Contestó tranquilamente.-A lo que decía antes, es muy raro que Near llamara de una forma así, si es que lo vemos en la forma de que él se fugó por su voluntad.

Mello asintió apoyándola.

-Halle tiene razón, es posible que sus llamadas sean un indicio de que algo extraño sucedió esa vez, algo que nadie quiere imaginarse.

Matt quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Insinúas que la policía argumentó hechos falsos?

-Es una hipótesis-Respondió la rubia.-Además, si lo vemos en la forma de la personalidad de Near, él nunca hubiera hecho algo así.

Matt y Mello se quedaron callados por unos segundos, Halle tenía razón. Near nunca haría algo así, por lo menos no sin avisar a alguien.

-Entonces los tres estamos de acuerdo en algo-Matt y Halle escucharon con atención a su amigo-Near no se fue de su casa por voluntad...

**¿Qué les pareció? Dejen un review y díganme lo que piensan. Intentaré actualizar pronto y gracias por leer, especialmente gracias a las chicas que dejaron review en el anterior capítulo, me hicieron sentir muy feliz :)**

SALUDOS!


End file.
